Tango
by LadyGlee
Summary: Le tango, danse de la passion et de la séduction. Quand deux amis se retrouvent à partager cette danse, un flot d'émotions déferle sur la piste de danse et pousse l'un des deux à fuir. Mais heureusement, une âme bienveillante les pousse à se retrouver et à faire preuve d'honnêteté l'un envers l'autre.


**Nouvel OS pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

─ Cette semaine est ''La Semaine de la Tolérance'', expliqua Mr Schuester aux élèves du Glee Club. Tout le lycée va être sensibilisé à ce qu'est la tolérance et le respect des autres et je veux que vous cherchiez des chansons sur ce thème.

Toute la chorale acquiesça d'une même voix. Le Glee club était un peu le symbole de la tolérance au lycée. Ils s'acceptaient les uns les autres peu importe leur religion, leur statut, leur couleur de peau ou leur orientation sexuelle.

─ Avant que j'oublie, ajouta Will. Vendredi, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, un bal est organisé. Invitez qui vous voulez mais j'aimerais que les garçons partagent au moins une danse avec un autre garçon et pareil pour les filles.

Le cours prit fin dans la bonne humeur et tous sortirent en discutant de la proposition de leur professeur.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le lendemain, Jake alla trouver Ryder avant la répétition de la chorale.

─ Tu penses inviter qui pour la soirée ?

─ Aucune idée, répondit le châtain en entrant dans la pièce encore vide. Et toi ?

─ Toi.

Ryder manqua de s'étouffer ce qui fit rire Jake. Mais ce rire était également un moyen de cacher sa gêne. Il n'avait pas voulu faire son invitation de la sorte. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu retenir le ''toi'' qui se bousculait contre ses lèvres.

─ Je pensais que vue que Mr Schue nous a demandé de danser avec un autre garçon, on pourrait pousser les choses encore plus loin en y allant ensemble. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui. C'était juste une idée comme ça.

─ Non, non ! s'exclama son ami. C'est une excellente idée ! Je serai ton cavalier.

Le jeune métis lui sourit, heureux de ne pas voir sa proposition rejetée.

La salle se remplit et le cours put commencer. Toutefois, Ryder n'était pas concentré. Ses pensées le projetaient déjà à vendredi. Il s'imaginait arriver au bras de Jake et danser avec lui. Etrangement, cette image lui arracha un sourire presque niais.

De son côté, le jeune Puckerman observait du coin de l'œil son ami. Il voyait bien qu'il était ailleurs et quand il le vit sourire, il se demanda ce qui pouvait le réjouir de la sorte.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Les trois jours suivants passèrent à tout allure. Juste le temps pour les garçons d'acheter leurs costumes et vendredi était déjà là. Les deux amis s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver directement à la soirée mais sur le parking afin de faire leur entrée bras dessus-bras dessous.

Jake était adossé à sa voiture attendant patiemment Ryder en retard. Celui-ci arriva cinq minutes plus tard essoufflé.

─ Ne me dis pas que t'es venu à pied ?

─ Non enfin si, répondit le jeune homme entre deux inspiration. Ma voiture est tombée en rade à mi-chemin, j'ai attendu la dépanneuse puis je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié un truc dans la voiture... Bref tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit une boite rectangulaire rouge qui ressemblait à un écrin à bijou. Jake le regarda surpris mais sortit lui aussi une boîte similaire et lui donna.

Ils l'ouvrirent en même temps et éclatèrent de rire en découvrant qu'ils avaient eu la même idée.

─ Tu lis dans mes pensées ? demanda le châtain.

─ Peut-être que c'est toi qui lis dans mes pensées. A moins qu'on n'est rien trouvé de plus adapté à la situation. Donne, je vais te la mettre.

Ryder s'exécuta et Jake piqua la boutonnière sur sa veste de smoking. Elle était composée de trois petites plumes dont les dégradés de couleurs formaient un arc-en-ciel. Puis ce fut autour de Ryder. Il attrapa la boutonnière qu'il venait d'offrir à son ami et entreprit de la piquer sur le col de la veste de Jake. Il se pencha un peu pour faciliter le geste mais n'y parvint pas. Jake pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son cou. Cela lui arracha un frisson incontrôlable. Ryder réitéra l'opération une seconde fois, sans succès. Jake posa sa main sur celle du jeune Lynn pour l'aider. Le contact les surprit tous les deux. Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, manquant de s'assommer. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes qui parurent pourtant une éternité. Sans se quitter des yeux, ses doigts toujours sur ceux de Ryder, Jake accompagna le geste permettant de piquer la boutonnière.

─ Voilà. On est prêt, annonça le châtain en observant leur allure dans la vitre de la voiture.

Et ils avaient fière allure dans leur costume. Les deux avaient optaient pour une veste et un pantalon noirs sur chemise blanche et une cravate (pour Jake) ou un nœud papillon (pour Ryder). La seule touche de fantaisie venait de leur boutonnière arc-en-ciel. Le jeune footballeur passa un bras sous celui que Jake lui proposait et ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la soirée.

La pièce était très colorée et superbement décorée. Il y avait des tas de ballons multicolores et des pans de tulles tombaient avec grâce du plafond.

A leur entrée, la fête battait déjà son plein. Néanmoins, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Ils virent plusieurs regards étonnés se poser sur eux et d'autres un peu moins flatteurs. Ils ne se dégonflèrent pas et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

Les New Directions devaient assurés le show et donc envahirent la scène à plusieurs reprises pour interpréter _Born This Way _ou _Black and White._

Puis ils purent profiter pleinement de leur soirée. Jake alla danser avec Kitty puis Marley alors que Ryder se défila. La danse, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Alors il alla se poster dans un coin et observa ce qui l'entourait. Tout le monde avait l'air de se faire plaisir. Son regard se posa sur Jake qui bougeait son corps au rythme de la musique. C'était un bon danseur. Non, un excellent danseur. Il savait quoi faire de ses pieds et de ses mains sans paraître ridicule. Il le vit ensuite danser collé-serré avec Kitty et son cœur se serra. Il détourna les yeux réalisant qu'il était jaloux de cette proximité. La chanson allait se finir et il croisa les doigts pour que la suivante ne soit pas un slow. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regarder plus longtemps Jake collé à une fille.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était jaloux. Le jeune homme était son ami. Rien de plus ? Vraiment ? Bon d'accord, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas indifférent au jeune Puckerman mais savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus qu'une belle amitié.

─ Tu m'accordes la prochaine danse ?

Ryder sursauta et manqua de renverser son verre.

─ Tu veux danser avec moi ?

─ Bah oui, riposta Jake. Je veux danser avec mon cavalier et en plus Mr Schue nous a demandé de danser avec un autre garçon si tu te souviens bien.

─ C'est vrai, dit Ryder un peu déçu. Je suis loin d'avoir ton niveau... Tu n'as pas peur que je te ridiculise ?

─ Dis pas n'importe quoi et viens avec moi.

Jake le poussa vers la piste de dans au moment où la nouvelle musique commençait. Les premières notes stoppèrent Ryder net. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais son ami l'en empêcha.

─ Ne me dis pas que tu sais danser...

─ Le tango ? compléta Jake pour lui. Si. Et toi aussi. Tu me laisses guider, tu suis mes pas.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille du châtain et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Ryder ne pouvait plus reculer. Il l'imita mal à l'aise. Avec deux pieds gauches comme lui, même s'il se laissait guider jamais il ne danserait aussi bien que Jake. Cette danse allait être un désastre. Il chercha dans le regard de Jake un peu de courage. Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête et ils commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste de danse. Le monde autour d'eux s'était arrêté. Littéralement. Un cercle s'était formé et tous observaient avec attention le couple de danseurs. Mais les deux garçons étaient trop concentrés sur l'autre pour voir qu'ils étaient seuls à danser. Jake souriait et menait sans difficulté Ryder. Celui-ci commençait à se détendre et n'avait aucun mal à suivre les pas de son partenaire. Plus la musique avançait, plus il avait l'impression de comprendre comment danser. Cela avait l'air si simple dans les bras de Jake. Il avait l'impression de flotter. La musique prit fin trop rapidement au goût des deux garçons. Sur la dernière note, ils se retrouvèrent collés, corps tendus, l'un à l'autre, toujours un bras autour de la taille de l'autre et leur main enlacées.

La foule applaudissait à tout rompre mais ni Jake ni Ryder ne bougèrent comme hypnotisés. La tension était palpable et n'avait fait qu'augmenter à chaque pas. Maintenant, elle avait atteint un point critique. Un point de non retour. Cette tension coulait dans leurs veines et les électrisait. Une étincelle et ils s'enflammaient. Une nouvelle chanson débuta. La foule regagna la piste de danse sortant les deux garçons de leur torpeur.

Ryder échappa à l'emprise de Jake et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Il avait chaud, il suffoquait et son cœur semblait vouloir s'enfuir de sa poitrine. Il arriva dans le couloir principal du lycée mais l'oppressement dans sa cage thoracique ne s'était pour autant pas estompé. Le moment partagé avec Jake avait décuplé ses sensations et ses émotions. Ça avait été tellement intense qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il prit la direction de la salle de chant pour se remettre et réfléchir. Il voulait être seul.

Quand Ryder avait prit les jambes à son cou, Jake était resté figé sur place. Quand son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionné, il avait voulu le rattraper mais il était déjà loin. Avant d'entamer ses recherches, il décida de faire le point sur la situation. Il se servit un vers de punch (sans alcool) et se posa dans un coin. Il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, revivant la danse qu'il avait partagé avec Ryder. Sa main était comme marquée par l'empreinte de celle du châtain. Et il avait l'impression de sentir le bras musclé de son ami enserrant sa taille. Ami. C'était ce que Ryder représentait à ses yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant. Mais à présent, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. S'il avait seulement des sentiments amicaux pour lui, alors pour quoi se sentait-il aussi fébrile en pensant à lui ? Et pourquoiavait-il voulu partager cette danse avec lui et uniquement lui ?

─ Tu réfléchis trop.

─ Quoi ?

Jake se retourna vers la voix qui venait d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Kitty le regardait avec un sourire...amical ? Oui Kitty Wilde lui souriait amicalement.

─ Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu devrais être avec lui.

─ Quoi ? répéta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

─ Parce qu'en plus il faut que je te fasses la traduction ? Très bien...

Il la dévisagea et elle souffla exaspérée.

─ La danse avec Ryder puait le sexe à milles kilomètres. Vous étiez sur le point de vous sautez dessus. Je me demande ce qui vous a retenu d'ailleurs. Et je me demande aussi pourquoi tu ne lui as pas couru après et ce que tu fais encore là.

─ Mais...

─ Pas de ''mais''. Je sais ce que j'ai vu et je parie que tout le lycée peut en témoigner. Ryder te plaît et c'est réciproque au vue de ce superbe tango érotique. Alors, rejoins-le et discutez !

Elle lui retira son verre des mains et il ouvrit la bouche cherchant quelque chose à dire.

─ Salle de chant, annonça-t-elle en le poussant en direction de la sortie.

Il croisa dans le couloir plusieurs personnes qui le regardaient soit avec admiration soit avec dégoût. Sûrement à cause de la danse de tout à l'heure. Il n'y prêta pas attention et pressa le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite la salle de répétition. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et seule la lumière du couloir éclairait faiblement la classe. A travers la vitre de la porte, il distingua une forme assise sur le rehaussement de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et frappa.

─ Je peux ?

─ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? rétorqua froidement Ryder sans même lui accorder un regard.

Jake pénétra dans la salle, ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

─ Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à danser ce tango.

─ Ne le sois pas. J'ai aimé danser avec toi.

Les deux garçons étaient côte à côte mais ne se regardaient pas. Ils fixaient le mur en face d'eux.

─ Vraiment ?

─ Vraiment ?

─ Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfui juste après comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

Ryder prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

─ Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour de nous. Désolé.

Jake garda le silence. Que répondre à ça de toute façon ? Il repensa à ce que Kitty lui avait dit avant de le pousser à le retrouver. Il avait un aveu à faire et même s'il risquait de se brûlait les ailes, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il inspira profondément.

─ C'est moi qui ai demandé cette musique.

Ryder se tourna vers le jeune métis qui lui ne bougea pas. Il sentait le regard du garçon sur lui. Il imaginait également très bien la tête qu'il faisait. Il connaissait Ryder par cœur et il savait qu'il devait être en train de passer par un tas d'émotions contradictoires. La surprise.

─ Quoi ?!

L'incompréhension.

─ Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

La colère.

─ Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas danser ! Tu voulais me ridiculiser c'est ça ?

─ Le tango est une danse sensuelle généralement associé à la passion et la liberté. Personnellement, j'ajouterais que c'est un moment de séduction et d'apprivoisement entre les deux danseurs.

─ Pourquoi moi ? Tu aurais très bien pu danser avec Kitty.

Sa voix était pleine d'amertume et de jalousie. Il revoyait très bien Jake et la cheerleader collés-serrés et ça l'énervait. Attendant une explication de la part du jeune homme, il se remit à fixer le mur.

─ J'ai demandé cette chanson sur le coup d'une impulsion. Je n'ai pas réfléchi mais je savais que je ne voulais pas d'autre partenaire que toi.

─ A cause de la requête de Mr Schue...

─ Non, l'interrompit Jake. Je voulais partager ce moment avec toi parce que...j'avais envie d'être proche de toi, te tenir dans mes bras. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était ce que je souhaitais jusqu'à ce que j'ai ta main dans la mienne et que ton bras entour ma taille. J'avais peur que tu refuses cette danse si j'étais totalement honnête. Mais maintenant je le suis.

Jake se laissa aller en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains. Il bascula la tête en arrière et souffla. Un poids venait de s'envoler et il se sentait soulagé. Il espérait juste que Kitty avait vu juste et que si c'était le cas, Ryder saisirait sa chance.

Ce dernier encaissait l'aveu de Jake. A son tour, il s'appuya en arrière et sa main vint frôler celle du jeune homme. Aucun des deux n'eut de mouvement de recul. Ryder savait que c'était le moment où jamais pour faire preuve d'honnêteté.

─ J'ai menti. Je n'ai pas pris la fuite parce qu'il y avait trop de monde. Je te fuyais toi et ce flot d'émotions beaucoup trop intenses pour que je ne panique pas.

Ryder déplaça sa main qui se posa sur celle de Jake. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

─ On retourne danser ? demanda le châtain.

─ Tu n'aimes pas danser, répliqua Jake.

─ Ça dépend avec qui. Et puis je veux sentir de nouveau ta main dans le creux de mes reins.

Jake se leva sans lâcher la main du jeune homme et l'attira à lui.

─ Je peux arranger ça...murmura-t-il.

Il glissa son bras autour de la taille du footballeur et la posa là où ce dernier désirait la sentir. Leur corps se touchaient, leur souffle caressaient le visage de l'autre et leurs yeux se sondaient.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, juste des voix qui clamaient :

─ Le bisou! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

D'un mouvement synchrone, ils tournèrent la tête vers les propriétaires des voix. Tous membres de la chorale les observaient. Jake repéra immédiatement Kitty. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Cette petite réunion ne pouvait être que de son fait puisqu'elle était la seule à savoir où ils se trouvaient. Il la fusilla du regard et articula un ''Je vais te tuer'' silencieux. En retour, il eut un clin d'oeil et un ''Mais de rien'' tout aussi silencieux. Les autres attendaient toujours impatients le fameux bisou qui ne semblait pas arriver.

─ Tu ne voudrais pas les décevoir quand même ? chuchota Ryder au creux de son oreille.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec passion et leur langue entamèrent un tango endiablé sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

* * *

**Je crois que je fais une fixette sur ce couple. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une review ?**


End file.
